The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically an interspecific hybrid, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Center Star’. ‘Center Star’ is grown as an herbaceous perennial for landscape use.
‘Center Star’ was derived from a formal breeding program conducted by the breeder in Mound, Minn. with a goal of developing non-vining forms of cold hardy Clematis with showy flowers. The present invention originated from a controlled cross made in the summer of 2000 between an unnamed selection of Clematis integrifolia (female parent) and an unnamed selection of Clematis hexapetala (male parent). ‘Center Star’ was selected in the summer of 2002 and recognized as unique for its upright facing blue colored flowers combined with the non-vining plant habit derived from both parents. The new cultivar differs primarily from the female parent, Clematis integrifolia, in having upright facing flowers as opposed to nodding flowers and is unique from the male parent, Clematis hexapetala, in having blue flowers rather than white flowers as typical for the species.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings at the University of Minnesota Horticultural Research Center in Chaska, Minn. in summer of 2002 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.